


Dear Diary

by ZADRGirl55



Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZADRGirl55/pseuds/ZADRGirl55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary? What is this summary you speak of? Summary's require plot. This is just a bunch of random powen crap that I'm making up as I go along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

His name is Owen Nathaniel Wright, and he’s a zombie and, for whatever reason, I’m in love with him. My name’s Parker. Parker Jones.Most people call me either Parker or PJ. He calls me “Peej”. I think it’s a speech impediment.He’s called me Princess before. He’s homicidal, suicidal, and psychopathic, and he has an adorable little kitten named Krissy, who is the reason I am now afraid of cats. He has greasy red hair that outlines his face perfectly, and his broken front tooth is probably the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen. But don’t tell him I said that, he’d probably use me as his next meal. I almost can’t wait t—  
“Mao!”  
“Shit! Krissy, what are you doing in my room?” She was sitting on the windowsill. As soon as PJ acknowledged that she was there, she jumped down. PJ shoved his diary under Davey’s bunk. He had learned that the best place to hide something from your sibling was in their own bed.  
“Mao.” Krissy rubbed up against PJ.  
“Yes, I see you.” He laughed a bit, scratching behind her ears, and she purred. “You like that, girl? But what are you doing here at like—” He glanced at the clock. “Crap. It’s almost midnight. What is this inability of mine to get any sleep?”  
A raspy voice behind him answered, “I believe they call it insomnia.”  
PJ mentally cursed himself. That’s why Krissy was here, because Owen was. He changed his mind; he could wait to see Owen again. “W-what do you want?”  
Owen leaned in really close. “Relax, Peej, I just wanted to see what you were up to so late.” He grinned; PJ was terrified, but he had trouble not smiling himself when he saw that chipped tooth. It really was adorable.  
“It’s n-nothing. J-just homework.”  
Owen nodded. “Right. So, next question. Why hide your ‘homework’,” he even did the air-quotes, “under your brother’s bed. Unless…” He pulled it out before PJ could even react, smirking. “Unless it’s not really homework.” PJ blushed. The diary was a birthday gift he had just gotten around to using. And guess what the first entry was? That’s right, the one he had just been writing. Owen even reads fast. A grin formed on his face.  
“Sorry, Princess.” The emphasis on ‘Princess’ forced PJ’s blush back. “Was it Krissy who interrupted you?” He got right back in PJ’s face again. “How was that sentence gonna end? ‘I almost can’t wait’…” He grinned. “Can’t wait for what?”  
PJ tried to move his chair back, only to find that Owen was holding it in place. “O-owen... please leave.”  
Owen chuckled. “What’s the matter, Princess? I thought you loved me?” He was pouting now. “I wonder what your big brother would think of that. What do you think? Do you think he’d approve of me?” When PJ just looked at him, he laughed. “No, I don’t think he would. The great Maggot Boy’s baby brother, dating the Sovereign City Slasher. Ha! That’s a real joke.” Owen grinned. “I think we should tell him now. Why make him wait, you know what I mean, Princess?”  
“Mao.”  
Owen walked over to the window, pulling PJ’s chair along with him. “What is that blue-haired fag doing here? Fucking sidekicks. He really just needs to fucking die already.” He stuck his head out the window. PJ was pretty sure he had completely lost his mind. “Hey, Chainey! How the fuck’s your life?” The word ‘life’ was dripping with sarcasm.  
PJ pulled Owen back in the room and slammed the window closed just as a guy in a red hoodie came around the corner. “Are you insane? Do you want them to kill you?” he asked.  
Owen chuckled. “Wow, I was starting to think you didn’t care after all. You’ve been awfully quiet.”  
PJ turned to close the blinds and saw Davey trying to open the window. He sighed and turned back to Owen. “Yes, I do care. Now, go before Davey gets in. He’ll kill you.” He looked back at the window. Davey was motioning for him to open it. He shook his head and looked back at Owen.  
“Wow, you’re not even surprised to see your dead brother.”  
“No. Not really. Now, go before he gets in.”  
Owen smirked. “How about a kiss first, Princess?” His voice was almost tender. And it sounded a bit like he thought he’d never see PJ again.  
PJ couldn’t help but of a song he used to hear on the radio before the apocalypse. He walked over to Owen.  
“I’m glad you came.” He pulled the little ass into a hug, and he kissed him. He actually did it. He barely had time to register how dry it was or how it tasted like rotting flesh before he pushed Owen towards the door. “Now, go.”  
Krissy jumped onto Owen’s head, and as he turned, he called back, “By the way, I love you too, Princess.”  
Tears were running down PJ’s face, and as Davey finally made it into the room, he almost yelled at him to get out. Instead, he just picked up his diary. “You ruined everything. By the way he was talking I’ll never see him again.”  
Davey took a few steps forward.  
“Parker.”  
“Get out.”  
“Please. You don’t know him.”  
PJ shook his head. “No. You’re the one who doesn’t know him. Now, get out.”  
And that was that. Davey nodded and left the room. He and Chainey walked home as PJ threw himself on the bed and cried himself to sleep. Owen and Krissy headed back to wherever it is they go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
It's been almost a month since I last saw Owen. Krissy comes every day though. She always has a note from him too. It's nothing to special. Just his signature. Complete with the frowny face O. But he always ends it with a heart. I'd like to think it means he's still thinking of me. As far as I can tell, he even only kills to eat now. I know exactly why he's not coming around now. Davey. Almost every day I see him outside. Either him or his blue haired friend/sidekick person. He really needs to stop. Don't get me wrong here okay. He's my big brother and I love and miss him. But I also love and miss Owen. And I know he won't come around as long as Davey has a watch on me. I think next time I see Davey I'll talk to him. I was a bit cold to him last time. I wonder if he thinks I'm mad because he didn't tell me. 'Cuz I'm not. Not really. I think I understand why he did it. I also understand that he thinks he's protecting me from Owen. But I really miss him. The little letters just aren't the same. I think I'll write one back. Maybe that's what he's waiting for. Alright, now I have like seven things to do. Including, but not limited to: 1) Talk to my dead brother. 2) Talk to my dead (boyfriend?) 3) Figure out a way to tell Micha what's going on without him trying to put me in the crazy house. 4) Homework... That seems so trivial right now. 5) Alright I can't think of any others, but I'm sure there's more... It is like 2:30 in the morning. God, I really should get some sleep. Whelp, Night.  
Princess  
PJ finished writing and put his Diary away. He looked over at the window. Krissy was sitting there patiently. "Hey girl. How are you?" She simply jumped down. PJ laughed softly and scratched behind her ears when she came up to rub against his leg. "So girl, got anything for me" She Jumped onto the desk and proudly showed him the letter that she had successfully brought to him for almost a month now. He took it off and looked at it. Yep, exactly the same as the others. He Smiled and pulled out a pice of paper. "Alright girl. Today I'm writing one back. So I need you to give it to Owen Okay?" She licked his hand as if to say 'then write it already' and sat down. PJ laughed and in neat handwriting wrote Princess, and for good measure he added a heart to the end of it. He tied the new paper to Krissy's neck in a neater way then Owen usually did. He knew that way Owen would know PJ put it on there and Krissy wasn't just bringing him back the same letter. "Go on girl. I'll see you tomorrow... Or later today." She rubbed her head against his hand for another head scratch. After he did she jumped down, gave him a quick 'Mao' and left the same way she came. PJ sighed. "Well, I really should go to bed" Of corse as we all know, that's pretty uneventful. He changed in to his pajamas and crawled into bed. And lucky PJ, by that time it was 3. So in all he got two hours of sleep. Because Micha decided that because he couldn't sleep 5 am was a good time to call PJ's cell phone. PJ answered it after the third ring, and had Micha been in the room, he probably would no longer have a head. "What the hell do you want?"  
"Wow PJ, you sound like me. What's your problem?"  
"My problem is that I didn't go to sleep until 3 am and you're calling me at 5."  
"Man, have you ever thought of taking sleeping pills?"  
"No. I was doing stuff. I didn't even get into bed till 3."  
"Oh... Well then I'll let you sleep."  
"No, I'm awake now. So, what's up?"  
"Uh... Well... Comparatively this is really stupid... Man I just couldn't sleep... So I thought, 'hey Micha, who's your only friend? PJ!', so I called."  
PJ rolled his eyes "First of all, we have some other friends, and secondly, you know I don't sleep well. Why would you call me at 5 am?"  
"Sorry man, I figured your the only one who wouldn't completely hate me for it, ya'know."  
"Yha, I suppose. But when I call you at 3 am sometime 'cuz I can't sleep, don't complain."  
"Man, so not cool."  
"Since when have we ever been 'cool'?"  
"Good point. So why where you up all night?"  
"Mmm, I'll tell you latter. I'd rather not tell you over the phone. Plus, it's really complicated, and I need to figure out how to word it without sounding completely nuts."  
"Somehow I don't think that's possible. So just tell me."  
"This could take a while, so just bare with me okay."  
"Okay."  
"And no interruptions."  
"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three has been giving me a bit of a hard time, but I promise I'll get it up soon. I also have to work on the chavey au... my girlfriend thought it would be cute if they got a dog... and I discovered there are only so many insults that can still sound like pet names if done right...

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, do not mention how ooc Davey and P.J. are at the end. I am completely aware of it. P.J. is on purpose, and at the time that I wrote this chapter I hadn't mastered the skills of writing Davey. So don't even start.


End file.
